brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:New Pages Patrol
New pages patrol is a Brickipedia communal patrol which refers to the process of checking and performing classification upon . The patrol is entirely voluntary and carries no obligation. At its heart, it's really just a way to see that every page gets checked in a timely manner and is given a boost on its way to becoming a quality article, and that Brickipedia is not deluged with poor quality pages. To take part you need to have either administrator privileges or patroller rights. }}|class="toclimit- }"}} | __TOC__ |} |- |} Being nice Throughout the entire process of NP patrol, it is important to remember not to bite the newcomers. Far from being a monolithic horde of vandals, trolls, and spammers, many newcomers make productive contributions to Brickipedia and may become regular users in the future. If you see a new user or IP address contributing, they are automatically welcomed. But if you're inclined you can give them a pointer or two of feedback about how they can make their contributions even better. Most will gladly welcome the support. It is also important to assume good faith as much as possible, or, minimally to assume incompetence instead of malice. For example, remember not everyone is as computer-literate as you; some people will accidentally blank or damage pages when attempting to cut and paste material. Others may not understand that, yes, their changes really are visible to the entire world. Patrolling new pages ' ' logs new pages as they are created. It is advisable to patrol new pages from the bottom of the first page of the log. This should give the creating editor enough time to improve a new page before a patroller attends to it, particularly if the patroller tags the page for speedy deletion. Tagging anything other than attack pages or complete nonsense a minute after creation is not constructive and only serves to annoy the page author. Especially if the new article has a template showing, care should be taken to ensure that the author has finished the initial version before you evaluate the page. Additionally, it may be helpful to check the editor history to be sure that you don't offend an experienced editor who has a set plan to create a valid article. Also, consider working from the last page of the log: pages only stay in the queue for 30 days (720 hours), and there can be a considerable backlog. To mark a page as 'patrolled', you have to access it via (unpatrolled pages are highlighted in yellow) and click on the this page as patrolled link below the article's text. The page is now no longer highlighted on the list at . And remember - if you don't click the 'patrolled' link, the article will remain in the 'unpatrolled' queue. New content * * What to do with new pages ;Content Many articles in Brickipedia are about LEGO sets and a large number of them are only small sets, so there may be not much to write about and initial versions of articles tend to be quite short. Nevertheless, a basic level of effort should be recognizable, i.e. the article should be informative and written in understandable English. Articles with content like: "ben10 is legoset and contaens legoes and ben10 in a coloerd bawks." should be marked for deletion. ;Check if the article complies with Brickipedia's naming conventions. If it doesn't, move the page or replace it by a redirect. Make sure to preserve any new productive content when doing the latter. The existence of a set should be verified as well. If it can be confirmed, it should be tagged with . ;Initial review Check if information about the set's content or release infos are actually correct. ;Adding categories Most new users are unaware that articles and files should be properly categorized to make it easier to retrieve them if they are not linked to from existing pages. Set articles should at least be put in the matching year, set number and theme/subtheme categories. New files should be tagged with a messagebox that displays the file's copyright status. ;Add tags for maintenance and other info If the article is too short but seems is otherwise promising, it can be improved right from the start or tagged with improvement messages. Other infos can be added as well. For a list of common messagebox templates see Brickipedia:Template messages. See also * * Brickipedia:How to improve articles * Brickipedia:Counter-vandalism unit Category:Brickipedia